


Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 1

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [6]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T-Bag discovers the hole in Michael's cell but John Abruzzi is there to make sure he doesn't talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riots, Drills and the Devil: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 6.
> 
> There was a lot of action in this episode, which makes it harder to write smutty things. But then.  
> One of my favourite moments of Season 1.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/yohlenyaoilover/media/T-bag%20Abruzzi_zpsljmhkwyl.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Let's go!

Theodore felt a rush of fear and adrenaline shoot up his spine. John Abruzzi was a dangerous man and he was currently pressed fully against him. That insistent pressure around his mouth and throat from Abruzzi's large hands had T-bag groaning, his eyes rolling back in to his head. Waves of heat rolled off of the mobster, almost directly in to T-Bag.  
The two men were pressed together inside Pretty's cell, the CO T-Bag had been planning to have his way with was lying bleeding in the corner and a large hole in the brick work behind the toilet was exposed to his right.  
The riot in the cell block raged on outside but every inch of T-Bag was focused on the man in front of him. A light sheen of sweat coated his forehead but T-Bag couldn't move to wipe at it.  
Abruzzi shifted his body closer, a firm thigh settled between T-Bag's own.  
And T-Bag was _hard_.  
The adrenaline, the riot, the man in front of him. Excitement tingled straight to his dick and there was no way Abruzzi couldn't feel it either.  
"You're not going to tell a soul," Abruzzi whispered. They were so close T-Bag could practically taste the words. He shifted his hips, brushing his erection so softly against Abruzzi's thigh.  
"And what do I get for keeping my silence?" T-Bag drawled, his voice a little breathy. And God, the look Abruzzi gave him was full of promise. Sweet pressure from Abruzzi's thigh followed that look as he pushed his own hips forward.  
And damn it if that wasn't the most sexually alive T-Bag had felt in a long time. Sure, he was a big fan of having a hot piece of ass beneath him, very little beat sinking in to that tight heat but there was a special kind of thrill about having a strong man hold him down and tease pleasure from his body.  
And that is exactly what Abruzzi was doing. The softest barely there thrusts of Abruzzi's hips had T-Bag's heart skipping a beat.  
Before things could get really interesting, Pretty's face appeared in the hole in the wall, his lithe form crawled form the space.  
Abruzzi's body heat left him as stepped back.  
"We have a problem," Abruzzi addressed Pretty.  
T-Bag rolled his eyes back in to his head and suppressed a groan, subtly adjusting his hard dick in his pants. They sure did have a problem.


End file.
